<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wounds and washrooms by sh0tar1s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922031">wounds and washrooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0tar1s/pseuds/sh0tar1s'>sh0tar1s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathrooms, Bruises, Bullying, Established Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Fist Fights, Fluff, Harassment, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Miya Atsumu, Second Year Hinata Shouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh0tar1s/pseuds/sh0tar1s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsumu gets into a fight after seeing Shouyou get bullied. Spoiler, it doesn't go well and Shouyou treats his wounds. </p>
<p>aka: Shouyou caring for his stupid boyfriend</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wounds and washrooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, Atsumu doesn't get violent with people. Usually. Well, there's Osamu. But see, that's entirely and completely different.</p>
<p>With normal humans he preferred to settle things by talking them out, or, not. Leaving it all alone, for example, is also an option you can choose when confronted with conflict. Although, sometimes, just sometimes, violence felt real good. </p>
<p>It especially felt good when he got to beat the living shit out of 5 dudes that were, undoubtedly, bullying Shouyou.</p>
<p>The story was pretty simple, Shouyou was visiting Inarizaki just as he had every month since the beginning of Atsumu's 3rd year. When Atsumu went to greet him though, he saw some jerks from school that decided to pick on him. They went too far.</p>
<p>"You bitch!" One of the bastards yelled loud enough for Atsumu to hear.</p>
<p>Atsumu saw red, his mind blanking when the sight of Shouyou being shoved to the ground was presented to him. It took no longer than 3 seconds for him to rush to Shouyou's side, immediately engaging in a brawl.</p>
<p>A crack from a punch to the jaw, the clean hit he landed on someone's stomach, the kick he delivered to a back, it all felt good in the moment. Actually, it felt great to flip someone and body slam them.</p>
<p>He should've probably thought it out though because there's one of him and 5 of the jerks. While he got many good hits in, he was still just 1 man.</p>
<p>Shouyou was too stunned to join in, or more so, didn't really have the power to do anything when even Atsumu couldn't. Besides, the blond wouldn't want Shouyou to ever be involved in a fight to begin with. Someone needs to carry that boy on a golden throne! </p>
<p>Atsumu does remember however, seeing his boyfriend fling someone off of him and throwing them into a wall. Yes, he was very proud of Shouyou! That's his man!</p>
<p>It didn't really mean much though and couldn't help the situation because with no one else around to help, or more so, everyone else sticking to being bystanders, Atsumu got his ass...kind of handed to him. Well-</p>
<p>See, no! Cause, that was a 1 on 5 thing and he definitely won when it came down to damage but-</p>
<p>He sighed, admitting that it was in fact a loss if by the end of it he was the one on the ground and had to take a few hits before a teacher finally stepped in. He was definitely the one to lose if he had to clutch his stomach as blood dripped from his mouth.</p>
<p>"Ouch!" The towel dabbing away at his lip was just a little too rough and he winced at the contact against his fresh wound.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Shouyou cringed, patting down lighter than before. The younger boy was sitting on Atsumu's lap, who was sitting on the toilet. Did either of them think that the rare time they got to spend together would be taken up by Shouyou treating his wounds in his washroom? Nope. Were they happy about it? Also no.</p>
<p>Shouyou had treated his jaw already, rubbing ointment on the bruise. Now, that ointment was being applied to his forehead, a rather unfortunate place to be punched in.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to do that," Shouyou sighed sadly.</p>
<p>Being beat up sucked, it especially sucked when it was done by a bunch of dudes at once. What sucked more though, was not being able to see that smile on his boyfriend's face, knowing it was partially his own fault. Atsumu frowned.</p>
<p>"Of course I did! They were bullying ya." He hotly argued, crossing his arms.</p>
<p>Shouyou placed a bandaid over his nose, getting off his lap and throwing away the wrapping. He sighed again for the 100th time before moving a hand through his hair, messing it up even more.</p>
<p>"I could've handled it."</p>
<p>It was Atsumu's turn to sigh as he watched Shouyou lean against the sink. He hated to see his boyfriend get frustrated, especially if he was part of the reason, but could you seriously blame him for wanting to kill those who messed with Shouyou? Anybody sane would die for that orange haired idiot.</p>
<p>"But you wouldn't have."</p>
<p>Atsumu knows Shouyou like the back of his hand. With newly built muscle and insane reflexes, Shouyou could've handled the guys with Atsumu if he tried. Or, avoided being pushed over to begin with. But, Shouyou was still slightly intimidated by those taller than him and especially by strangers. Taller, older, scary strangers.</p>
<p>Plus, despite Shouyou full on fighting Kageyama in first year (that story was fun to hear about), Shouyou didn't particularly like getting into fights. Knowing him, he would've probably tried to talk things out instead.</p>
<p>If it came down to it and he had absolutely no choice, Shouyou would probably fight. Besides, he swung that guy into a wall didn't he? The others were just too much to handle. So yeah, Shouyou would've probably used his words with his...better judgement skills.</p>
<p>That wasn't Atsumu though, not with jerks from Inarizaki. It also wasn't Inarizaki students, who often got into school fights.</p>
<p>So you know, it was completely rational to just start full on fighting! It sure was!</p>
<p>Atsumu leaned his elbows on his knees and softly spoke, "you're too kind for your own good, Shouyou-kun."</p>
<p>The Karasuno student rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and turning his face away. He didn't say anything though, and Atsumu thought he won this little argume-debate! Until Shouyou looked at him with those sad eyes again.</p>
<p>"You can't just jump into fights like that, Atsumu-san."</p>
<p>Oh no, Atsumu internally panicked as he felt a lecture coming on. More than that, seeing Shouyou upset because of him just didn't sit right at all. It never could! </p>
<p>Atsumu's eyebrow twitched, his mouth turning up into a sneer. "I won't jump into fights if they stay the fuck away from ya."</p>
<p>"Atsumu-san!" Shouyou whined, throwing his arms up and groaning. "You can't solve things with violence!"</p>
<p>Atsumu got up, still keeping his arms crossed. He must've been fuming already because Shouyou made one of those "not again" faces of his.</p>
<p>"And they can?! Shouyou-kun! They pushed ya to the ground!"</p>
<p>He stepped closer, placing a hand on his hip and the other over his chest. "Didja think I'd allow such a thing? No way in hell!"</p>
<p>Shouyou placed his own hands on his hips, pouting at his...maybe somewhat violent boyfriend. Hey, it was justified! And only to those who messed with Shouyou! And to Osamu! </p>
<p>"What'd they say to ya?" Atsumu shook his head, suddenly realizing that he hadn't a clue what had even prompted the pushing. </p>
<p>Shouyou stilled, a blush rising to his cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth over and over, stammering until Atsumu placed his hands on his shoulders, shaking him a little bit as if to fix him. </p>
<p>"What'd they say?!" Atsumu was getting mad at the wrong person, or more so yelling at the wrong person but really he was just impatient. What the hell could Shouyou have done to be pushed over?</p>
<p>Shouyou groaned, looking off to the side. "One of them...asked for my number."</p>
<p>Atsumu's eyes almost shot out his skull.</p>
<p>"I said no," Shouyou continued with an uncomfortable look in his eyes. "So they started getting angry and one thing led to another."</p>
<p>Silence filled the washroom for a moment, a very short moment though, because Atsumu was riled up again and ready to come for blood.</p>
<p>"What the hell?!"</p>
<p>He pulled Shouyou into his chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller frame, feeling both possessive and protective. They were hitting on him? And then harassed him? Atsumu would need to let Osamu know so they could both jump then, he could definitely take them on with Osamu! </p>
<p>"It's oka-"</p>
<p>Atsumu immediately interrupted with a loud voice, "it's not! They hit on ya and then pushed ya! I'm gonna end 'em!"</p>
<p>Shouyou pulled away with his chest with a yelp, holding Atsumu's hands away from him as he frantically shook his head.</p>
<p>"You won't be ending anyone!"</p>
<p>Atsumu whined. You know, like a child.</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>"But they-"</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>Atsumu sighed, puffing his chest out and giving his boyfriend one of his dirty looks. Shouyou returned the favor, his own intimidating face being unrivaled. They had a stare down for quite a while before Atsumu huffed out a deep breath, narrowing his eyes at Shouyou and giving up. </p>
<p>Wordlessly, he took Shouyou's hand and intertwined their fingers. The skin on Atsumu's knuckles had broken from a punch he accidentally delivered to the ground (So he missed one punch, so what?!) but the feeling of Shouyou's fingers rubbing over the bandaged area soothes it. </p>
<p>"I can't forgive 'em," Atsumu started quietly. "Cause I don't like seeing ya get thrown around like that. And I don't like when people can't take no for an answer."</p>
<p>He continued after Shouyou stayed silent. Atsumu tightened his hold on his hands.</p>
<p>"I'll always be protective of ya. I know ya don't like gettin' into fights, and I know ya hate it when I do, but I can't do nothin' when I see ya get hurt."</p>
<p>Shouyou seemed to think about his words for a moment and Atsumu could practically see him melt as his shoulders dropped and his expression molded from one of annoyance to...well a less annoyed look with a more resolved and somewhat happier twinge to it.</p>
<p>"Just promise you won't fight anyone else?" The redhead held up a pinky, looking at Atsumu expectedly. The older boy huffed out a laugh, feeling his anger dissipate instantly at the antics of Shouyou. But still, he couldn't agree to that!</p>
<p>"I can't promise that, if I see ya get hurt, I'm killin' 'em!"</p>
<p>That earned him another annoyed whine from Shouyou who grit his teeth and twitched an eyebrow. "This fight got you in trouble! You got suspended!"</p>
<p>Atsumu scoffed, "and I'd do it again!"</p>
<p>"That's stupid!"</p>
<p>"If it's for ya, then it ain't!"</p>
<p>Shouyou went wide eyed and Atsumu continued.</p>
<p>"I'd get suspended 10 thousand times for ya! I don't care! Just as long as my boyfriend's okay!"</p>
<p>Maybe that had hit a soft spot for Shouyou because the boy became a flustered, blushing mess, avoiding eye contact with Atsumu. </p>
<p>Geez, 7 months and he still couldn't understand that Atsumu would do anything for him? And it wasn't an understatement either, the 3rd year would do absolutely anything for this adorable boy of his.</p>
<p>Shouyou cleared his throat and changed the promise. "Fine, then promise you win next time and don't get hurt!"</p>
<p>Atsumu winced, cringing at the embarrassment of...of being...beaten.</p>
<p>Ugh! Damn those jerks ganging up on him! He'll get them, he'll get them good! </p>
<p>"Yeah." He wrapped his pinky around the smaller one. "Next time I'll break their necks."</p>
<p>"Atsumu-san! That's too much!"</p>
<p>He ignored the whine, kissing Shouyou on the nose as an apology. A smile split on the redhead's face, making Atsumu grin right back. Finally, he got a smile out of his boyfriend and did something right that day. Well, getting into a fight was right of him and he would die on that hill-</p>
<p>"By the way, Suna-san recorded it all."</p>
<p>"Oh, come on!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed! something i wrote very quickly before sleeping</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>